kproject_sodfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Information
Clans are associated and formed under the leadership of Kings. They possess unique abilities and auras which separate one from the other, which were gained through the Slates. Membership Membership varies between each clan. Eligibility derives from many different forms depending on the Clan. It can be from written exams to showing skills and strength as well as determination and tests of loyalty. Transferring from clan to another is considered possible however, it is fawned up in some circumstances. Hierarchy Each clan possesses a King or King-like figure. Each Clan varies where their ranks are distributed as some possess Second and Third-In-Commands or simply, Squad Leaders or simply groupies Kings As stated, each clan possesses a King or King-like figure. These Kings rule over the clans as they have been purposely chosen since birth to uphold their true place. Their strength and auras are like none other. Not all Kings wish for war as some are seen to be quite neutral and peacekeeping. Aura Each member within their respective clan possess an aura. Aura is a powerful force that enables the user to withdraw special abilities. The color of the aura emitted, varies from each clan. However, should a clan member transfer to another clan, their previous aura diminishes and acquires the recurring clan's aura. List of Clans * Silver Clan- Not since the Slates had been first discover has no one had seen the King. Members of the Silver Clan possess this silver colored Aura. This Aura has the ability of manipulating gravity, while immortality is granted solely to the Silver King. The Silver King is able to levitate himself and other people he synced his Aura with by turning them into his clansmen. * Gold Clan- Members of the Gold Clan possess this golden colored Aura. The Gold King is able to manifest this Aura in the form of astronomical objects and use them to attack targets. In Clansmen, the ability enhances individuals' talents to their full potential. This clan protects the Slates. * Red Clan- Members of the Red Clan possess this red colored Aura. This Aura has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it, and can incinerate almost any and everything in its path. * Blue Clan- Members of the Blue Clan possess this blue colored Aura. This Aura has the ability to strike opponents in quick succession and can attack multiple areas at once, they are also able to draw their Aura into their swords for combat. The Aura is primarily for defensive uses. The Blue King is able to "repair" physical objects, although the true meaning of this is not entirely known. * Green Clan- Members of the Green Clan possess this green colored Aura. This Aura has the ability to induce electricity and shoot the targets. They also have the ability of a sort of manipulation of physics which allows them to phase through objects and also walk horizontally on vertical surfaces. This ability is only granted to esteemed members. Power wise, the Green King's Aura is currently one of, if not the most, powerful. * Gray Clan- The King of the Grey Clan possesses this grey-colored Aura. This Aura has the ability to create fog and mist. This aura is regarded as having the characteristic of "absolute defense". * Colorless Clan- The King of the Colorless Clan possesses this grey-colored Aura, however Clansmen do not appear to have the same colored Aura. This Aura's properties appear to vary between Clansmen and are confirmed to vary with each different King. New Clans * Purple Clan- This clan possesses no King title however instead, the Clansmen; Executioner and his Second-In-Command; Reaper, refer to themselves as the Shinigami. Their Aura is in the shade of purple. Besides their leader who has the ability to nullify abilities upon touch, their ability is spacial manipulation through their weapons which forge portals which they call "Gates."Their one true purpose is to judge those that can't be judged and slay those "deemed fit" for death.